


Stand By Me

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold sings to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song Harold sings is Stand By Me which I may or not have gotten from a Coke ad.
> 
> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt Rodeo

Sometimes going undercover really sucked. That was what John was thinking as he sat on his lumpy green couch with his arm in a sling and a beer in his free hand. He had had to go undercover at a rodeo and had been thrown by a bull. He could handle any gun, but a large bovine was too much.

He was about to turn on the tv and nurse is wounds with a cheesy sci-fi movie and a beer when there was a knock at his door. He checked the peep hole app that Harold had put on his phone and smiled when he saw Harold standing in front of his door.

Walking over to the door his heart sped up. He opened the door and stepped back to let his boss in.

'Hey, to what do I owe the visit?' John asked with a grin.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw your rodeo accident.'

'I'm fine. Nothing a beer won't fix.'

'Good. Well I should be going,' Harold said.

'You can stay,' John walked over to the couch and his heart skipped a beat as Harold followed him.

'Want a beer?' John asked.

'Please'.

John walked over to his fridge and took out a beer. 

Walking back to the couch, he handed Harold the beer and their fingers brushed. Harold blushed and that was interesting, to say the least. 

John sat down and drank his beer. Harold was so close on the couch that his cool scent filled John nose. He knew he had it bad, but Harold being in his apartment made it worse. It was almost domestic and while he knew he wasn't a domestic type of guy, he would make a exception for Harold.

After several beers, he had enough liquid courage to ask Harold something.

'Will you sing to me?'

Harold's eyes went wide. 'Pardon.'

'My mom used to sing to me and it always made me feel better.'

Harold removed his glasses. 'Ah, I see. In that case I can't say no. Is there anything in particular you would like to hear?'

'Nah. Your chose.'

'When the night had come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light you see...'

As Harold sang, John just let the words wash over him like warm ocean waves.

Once Harold was finished, he stood up to leave.

John stood next to him.

'John what are y...' Harold started to say, but stopped as John put his hand on Harold's cheek and held his face like it was something precious. 

'This is me standing by you. Can I kiss you?' John asked suddenly feeling brave.

Harold smiled and his face lit up. 'Of course. I had hoped you would ask someday.'

John moved and his lips brushed Harold's. As they kissed he thought undercover jobs weren't so bad, as long as the only cows he saw from now on were ones on his plate covered in steak sauce.


End file.
